


A Reference

by Twilitmystique



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Tags will be added in the future, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilitmystique/pseuds/Twilitmystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott hits a writer’s block while trying to write a sex scene, claiming it's been too long since he last experienced the act to do his characters justice. A certain farmer is willing to act as a reference, introducing her friend to the concept of casual sex. (It’s a bit of a cheesy premise and kind of just acts as an excuse for me to practice writing smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first sex-centric fic I've ever written. It started out as a completely random idea that slowly started developing into a plot, and here we are.

Elliott was more visibly distressed at that point than Pearl had ever seen. Crumpled up pages littered the area surrounding his writing desk, and perhaps even more telling were the ones that remained flat and pristine, marked only by large segments of scribbled out text.

But he isn’t the first writer she’s had the pleasure of getting to know, and she knew the mess could mean a multitude of things. It’s not the papers or Elliott’s general look of dishevelment. The half-empty bottle of wine sitting on the corner of his desk is what really gave it away.

“You look… Stumped.” Pearl finally admits.

He gave a resigned sigh, lazily propped his head up against the heel of his hand, and cast a glance in her direction. “What ever could have given you that impression?”

Pearl smirks. “I didn’t even think you had the capacity for sarcasm.” Elliott’s lack of a response causes her to instinctively take a step back towards the door. “If it’s a bad time, I’ll go.”

Finally he sits fully upright, smoothing out the wrinkles in his white dress shirt and straightening the collar. “Not at all–quite the opposite in fact–I’d appreciate someone to listen to me rant.” And just like that, he smiles slightly and all of his usual formality and eloquence is back.

Pearl gladly accepts the invitation, pulling up a stool and sitting cross-legged adjacent from him. “Alright. Tell me all about your writer’s block.”

“As I may have hinted at before, the novel is a contemporary romance. A genre that both fascinates and eludes me.” Elliott gestures to the stack of books resting near the bottle of wine. Leaning over, Pearl recognizes some of the titles and covers, most of them adorned with images of handsome bare-chested men.

“I knew you were a romantic, but I was thinking more along the lines of Pride and Prejudice and Gone with the Wind than-” she pauses to read off one of the titles from the stack, “Amorous Temptation.”

“Well you see, I had hoped to expand my horizons by viewing romance from a different angle. To write something that explores both the tempestuous passion of the past with the…” he pauses and shifts awkwardly, “… Erotic intrigue of the present.” The faintest hint of a blush spreads across his cheeks as he glances downward toward the mess of notes sitting on the desk before him. “Needless to say, mastering the latter has been difficult for me.”

“So you’re not good at writing sex?” She asks nonchalantly, and her casualness seems to only further inflame his face.

Elliott clears his throat. “That’s an awfully blunt way of putting it, but yes. And I fear part of my dilemma is the lack of a proper reference.” He admits, sighing as he leans back, running a hand through his tangled red hair.

Pearl’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “You’re a virgin?”

“N-no! I-” He pauses, as if attempting to determine if the declaration was appropriate or not. “I’ve been with a woman before, just not recently. If the experience were more fresh in my mind, I could do this scene justice.”

“I’m positive you could find someone to act as your… Reference, if reading smut isn’t helping you.”

Elliott is almost offended by the suggestion, as he lapses into something of a romantic hero speech. “I couldn’t possibly romance a lady with such a selfish motivation. The mere thought of using my charm to such nefarious ends is despicable.”

Pearl raises her hands defensively, realizing her mistake in a lack of clarification. “You don’t have to be in a relationship to have sex with someone. I guess it’s less common in the country, but in the city casual sex was pretty common.”

He takes a moment to consider her words. It’s a fascinating cultural revelation that mesmerizes him more than anything. “And have you ever tried it?” His tone lacks any malevolence or judgement–only curiosity.

“Well it was something similar but not qui-” Pearl abruptly hushed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

“You’ve a rather progressive perspective on the matter, and I consider you to be among my closest friends..” Elliott isn’t quite sure what pushed him to behave so boldly–be it desperation or the lingering effects of the wine. Regardless, he takes a deep breath and lays out his proposal: “Pearl, would you be my reference, so to speak?”

Pearl shrugs, attempting to hide her pounding heart behind a mask of indifference. It’s been awhile since the last time she had satisfying sex after all. Her better judgment is telling her that the arrangement could end badly, but he’s kind and attractive, and generally very hard to say no to.

“Summer is a busy time of year, so we’d need to pick a date to do this. A day when both of us have a few hours of free time. Not to mention we’d need to discuss limits and get protection squared away.” Pearl catches a glimpse of Elliott’s befuddled expression and can barely stifle a laugh. “I mean it may be sex with no strings attached, but I never said it was easy.”

Elliott shakes his head slightly, reaching for the wine bottle. “You are potentially the most unusual source of inspiration I’ve ever had.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the actual smut part (and is now a good time to mention its my first time writing a sex scene?)

It had taken a number of meetings and discussions to work out the details. Elliott had done the courtesy of providing Pearl with as many notes to study the story and characters as she required, as well as the entire chapter ultimately leading up to the act in question.

She had done this before. Pearl knew how to act, and she knew how to study for more or less taking on the role of a character. But this was strange and different and embarrassing. Even if Elliott insisted that he couldn’t write erotica, he definitely how to write chemistry between two characters. It was so well done in fact, Pearl couldn’t read the chapter setting up the scene without feeling a bit hot and bothered.

She tried to cast any nervousness or doubts aside as she made the long walk from her farmhouse down to the beach. It was a refreshingly cool rainy day for the middle of summer, and fortunately not anything that couldn’t be handled with leather boots and an umbrella. The calm atmosphere was the only thing keeping her mind off of the ominous rumble of distant thunder, and the promise of humidity and mosquitoes once the heat returned.

When she finally arrived, she found herself standing awkwardly in the slightly covered entryway to the cabin, shaking out her umbrella and taking the time to compose herself. Finally she knocks and is let inside.

The cabin lacked both electricity and large windows, forcing a series of lit candles placed atop the piano to act as their primary light source. They cast everything in a soft orangeish glow, the constantly flickering flames causing the shadows to move with them.

“I hadn’t expected you to come, honestly. You’re impressively dedicated to have come all this way in the rain.” Elliott said, looking the slightest bit sheepish for perhaps the first time since Pearl had met him.

“It would’ve been rude to stand you up like that. Besides, we might as well get down to business so you can get back to writing your literary masterpiece.” She replied tugging off her boots and shrugging off her jacket.

His eyes trace over her now bared shoulders, slowly venturing toward the rather boldly displayed cleavage that peeks over the neckline of her dress. “As you wish.”

He’s studied just as much–perhaps even more–than Pearl has, and she can come up with a number of reasons why Elliott might be looking her over. In all likelihood it’s a writer’s desire to commit a description of her to memory, but there’s a small, secret hope that he’s planning out exactly how to undress her.

Elliott seems to focus again, and places his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and guiding her to a particular spot near his bed. She’s facing away from him, toward a curtained window that overlooks the wooden bridge to the tide pool. “I trust you read the notes?”

She nods. Recalling the scene sends an anticipatory shiver down her spine.

He moves away to some unseen place behind her. Pearl can tell that he’s undressing from the sound of shifting clothing against the low rumble of thunder. The noise from the coming storm hides his eventual approach, and the only warning she has is the sensation of his hand gently sliding her hair over one shoulder before his chest presses into her back.

With all the romantic gentleness she expected, Elliott’s hands find her waist and his mouth finds her neck.

Pearl’s breath catches, and a soft, gasp passes her lips. He moves away for a moment to find her zipper, pulling it down with an almost painstaking slowness.

His hands explore every inch of newly exposed skin, all the while kissing and sucking at various spots down the length of her neck and shoulder. Their trail extends downward over her hips and the tops of her thighs before venturing back up, gliding over her stomach, and eventually reaching her breasts. He’s slow and deliberate as he caresses her through the fabric.

It’s all the more intense when he abruptly slides his hands beneath her bra to toy with her nipples–which stiffen almost immediately. Pearl moans, and attempts to stifle the embarrassing sound with her hand, but by then it’s too late, and in her mind she can already picture the look of smug satisfaction on his face.

“You’re vocal and responsive.” Elliott says in a low voice, as he messes with the clasp of her bra. “It’s terribly charming.”

Pearl rolls her eyes, shifting her arms to help him slide it off her shoulders. It’s then tossed haphazardly in the direction of her other discarded clothing. “I won’t be the only vocal and responsive one,” she quips.

As if an act of retaliation, he slides a determined hand into the front of her panties, finding the wetness building between her legs and her clit.

She lets out another loud and arguably embarrassing sound, but this time she flinches away from his touch, startled. “E-easy there…” She squeaks, gently grasping his wrist.

After a moment of careful consideration, he takes her hand and presses it on top of his. “Here, show me how you like to be touched.”

The words and his tone are enough to make her flush bright red, but regardless, she obliges. She somewhat clumsily guides his fingers down and over her slickened folds, occasionally grazing her clit. Once she feels he’s sufficiently skilled, she leaves him to his own devices.

“Like this?” Elliott asks, but surely he already knows. She’s a mess of wanton gasps and moans, and the only response he’s receiving is the lusty bucking of her hips against his hand.

All at once he stops, right when she feels herself on the verge of an orgasm, and biting her lip is all Pearl can do to avoid the slip of an undignified whine. But he roughly turns her around, pushes her onto the bed, and pulls down her arousal-soaked panties.

He resumes his stroking and teasing, but not without sliding a finger inside of her, followed soon by a second.

Pearl’s response is just as intense as before. Her hands tightly grip the blanket beneath her, her head falling back as she regards him through heavy-lidded eyes. She’s wet and eager and while his fingers feel wonderful, she’s sure there’s a different part of his body that would fill her even better.

He takes another agonizing pause to remove the rest of his clothing. Pearl props herself up on her elbows, glancing at Elliott and realizing that this is the first time she’s seen him even partially naked. It seems he’s shed most of his reservations and nervousness, but there’s still a flustered shakiness to his hands as he reaches for the condoms.

When Elliott returns, he takes a moment to look her over completely before settling down on top of her, the bedframe squeaking precariously under their shared weight. “There were more things I wished to try…” He admits, “but I can’t handle waiting any longer–if you’re ready of course.”

“Ever the gentleman…” Pearl mumbles, wrapping her legs around his waist, carefully taking his length and guiding it toward her entrance.

The first thrust is slow–as agonizingly and erotically slow as the way he worked her breasts. He’s intent on letting her feel every inch of him, and it’s enough to send a small shudder through her body. He fills her nicely, which satisfies some of her aching neediness.

And much like his previous ventures, the slow carefulness comes to pass. His next thrust is harder and faster as she coils her legs and arms even more tightly around him as an unspoken encouragement.

Pearl mostly lets him control the pace, only guiding her hips into his thrusts when it suits her need. Most of his focus had been on her pleasure, and she’s still determined to hear him moan–but he’s still stubbornly silent. She keeps her head buried in his neck, and the only sound she hears beyond her own pleasured sounds and the creak of the bedsprings are panting as he begins to struggle to maintain the pace.

And finally she’s getting close to coming again as her fingernails carelessly graze his shoulders.

The storm outside reaches its climax just as she does. It’s loud, messy, and sends a shudder through her entire body.

With a low moan of her name (in which she finds the slightest hint of satisfaction), Elliott does the same, managing only a few more lazy thrusts before he eases himself out of her and collapses beside her.

They remain this way for several moments, just catching their breath. Its very evident they share the same out-of-practice lack of endurance.

“So was that a good enough reference for you?” Pearl finally asks, her voice cracking slightly as she breaks the silence.

“This was an excellent reference, however, I wouldn’t mind meeting like this again.” Elliott replies, slowly rising into a sitting position. He begins a fruitless attempt to smooth and finger-comb his hair into a presentable state, and finds a bit of comfort that Pearl’s dark purple locks aren’t faring much better.

Pearl shakily sits up, leaning forward and stretching. “It definitely beats the life of isolation-imposed celibacy I thought I’d be living when I came to live here.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”

And the bed beneath them responds by unceremoniously giving out, the slats of wood supporting the mattress neatly snapping in half, depositing it and the two occupants onto the floor.


End file.
